


Let Me Know

by stealthswan



Category: Perfume (Band)
Genre: Based on a Music Video, Gen, I love perfume, I love this music video, Like incredibly short, Music, Oneshot, a-chan - Freeform, kashiyuka - Freeform, music video, nocchi - Freeform, really short, super short, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthswan/pseuds/stealthswan
Summary: Nocchi was beginning to wonder if getting on this bus was a good idea.





	Let Me Know

Nocchi was beginning to wonder whether getting on this bus was a good idea.  
She took this bus home every day, on the same route, passing the same stops, probably even with the same driver. It bored her, she wanted a change. And yet, for some reason, tonight felt different.  
So why was the thing she had wanted for so long, difference, bothering her?  
There was one other woman on the bus. Nocchi hadn’t seen her here before, and she looked around her age, maybe a little younger. Her hair was long and done up in a style Nocchi envied. As much as she had wanted to grow her hair, she never felt inclined to do so. The other woman was gazing wistfully out of the window, humming a tune that Nocchi couldn’t place. It had been a long day, after all.  
Another woman, again a similar age, got on at the next stop. This lady had hair longer than either of the others, as straight as an arrow, with a fringe touching the tips of her eyes. She simply held onto the bar near the doors, despite the fact that there were many free seats. In fact, the girls were the only people on the bus.  
Nocchi felt a strange attraction to these people, although she was sure that she had never met them before. Judging by their sad, nervous faces and eyes darting around the cabin, she assumed they felt the same way. Why, though? Why would three, ordinary women be connected? Nocchi was sure that these girls were very kind, she even wanted to walk over, sit near them and start a conversation. But she was sure that that would be rude. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a second…  
A slight bump made Nocchi shift in her seat and knock the bag of apples she had picked up on her way to the bus stop. One of them fell out of the sack and she leaned over the edge of her seat in surprise. She tried to reach for it, but it rolled too far away and hit the girl who was standing on her heel. Startled, the woman reached down and picked up the fruit.  
Nocchi wanted to dash over, apologise, ask for her apple back and for that to be that. But the woman just walked over, held the apple out and glanced at her knowingly.  
“Is this yours?” She asked.  
Nocchi nodded in response and took the apple from her with a look of thanks. She invited the girl to sit near her, and her and the other woman took the seat in front. They stated their names. Nocchi learned that the straight-haired girl was called Kashiyuka, and that the other was A-chan. Nocchi, for one, was glad that they were together. She didn’t know why, but it felt perfect.  
A few bumps made the girls jump and get thrown around the seats. Kashiyuka leaned forward and saw a hole in the exterior of the bus, before being thrown back again. What was happening? Were they getting attacked? All of a sudden, a blinding light shone through the holes and illuminated the cabin. They didn’t know why, but the girls wanted to get up and dance.  
White light danced around the bus with the girls. They hung off bars, hair flowing in an imaginary breeze. Their heels spun in methodical circles, enchanted by this miracle. Together they patched up the holes, repaired the vehicle. They sat in silence for a while, until they reached the next stop. Nocchi knew that this one was a busy one.

A-chan leaned to the side a little as she saw the vast amount of people getting on the bus. She noticed a little girl who looked just like her when she was younger. A-chan also notice Nocchi looking at a girl, this one looking like her. She glanced around to see if Kashiyuka had a doppelganger too, but she couldn’t see for the sea of people.  
There were so many that A-chan had to be separated from the girls. The bus swayed and Kashiyuka, who was standing amongst men, leaned into them involuntarily. At the next stop, most of the people got off, except the two girls. A-chan could see clearly now that Kashiyuka had a lookalike as well. Another hole, shining with light, appeared in the bus, this time in the centre aisle. The young children watched curiously as Nocchi put a hand into the hole and pulled out a key. After examining it closer, the three took seats close to the very back.  
They pressed the stop button and disembarked. The kids, clearly interested, eyed them through the window. A-chan turned around and smiled at them before joining the others in a dance at the bus stop. Even though they had only met twenty minutes ago, they could dance in perfect synchronisation. It was strange.  
The three children were watching intently. A-chan’s double moved aside to an openable window and slid up the sash as A-chan herself walked over. She wordlessly handed over the key. The child smiled in gratitude as she took it. A-chan gladly returned that smile.  
As the bus departed the kids gazed out of the back window at them. Kashiyuka offered them a small wave. Her lookalike waved back, and her friends soon followed suit. They knew that they would never see them again. They were armed with the key, the key that opened the door to a chance. If they took that chance, they would live a whole other life to what they had imagined.  
All because of one small bus ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this music video! Although this song is not close to my favourite, the video really tells a story and I wanted to write that story. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
